Wave Of The Heart
by GuardianSaint
Summary: The heart is something that can't be tampered with, thinking he was dead, Pietro Maximoff was later found by the Davenports. Will time heal the wounds of the heart. Will a certain Davenport brother be able to help the Avengers' hawk to love again. All the while defending earth from the next crazed villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So LabRatsWhore asked me to do a pairing and considering I just seen Age Of Ultron, ideas was flowing and I deleted my other crossover to add to this. Slight. spoiler alert and AU, warning: character death. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Wave Of The Heart.**

It was all in a spilt second, he was just fighting off Ultron's metal army when the metal psycho- path came in with the Avenger's jet and started shooting it's power gun. He noticed that one of the Avengers was trapped. He had a small boy in his arms, he quickly realize that they were both about to die and he couldn't let that happen. He ran over as fast as he could, considering he was already the speed of light it not faster. He going to move them but a burning sensation ran through his body. The feeling was unknown, but he knew what it was as he felt the strength and very air that keeps him breathing, leave his body. The Avenger stared with wide blue eyes. Before the last of his breath left he had to say something.

"You didn't see that coming?"

Then everything went dark and numb. The Avenger wanted to shout and grab his bow but he had to return the young boy that was in the market to his mother. But before he step away from the male twin's body the eering voice of Ultron came blasting from his team's. quinjet.

"What a pity. I liked that kid, now to finish what I started. But first...a little pay back."

"Clint!"

The Avenger turned to his horror one of Ultron's metal men had his wife and his daughter. But why was blood allover Linda and Amy. That's when he realized that his wife's stomach was flat.

"What did you do!?"

Ultron laughed before shooting another wave of bullets. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clint..."

Before his very eyes he watched his wife's neck get snapped while his daughter was thrown in the wake of the spraying bullets, blood and holes quickly filled her small body. He couldn't believe his eyes, he fell to his knees and cried. There was a blast and a explosion but he couldn't care. He felt someone take the unconscious child from his arms but couldn't look to know who. His wife and daughter was gone, and there was nothing he could of done. But where's his sons, Jeremy and his newborn? Someone hugged him, by their body he knew it was Natasha.

"I'm so sorry Clint. But we have to go. Fury wants to see us."

But how can he leave. Just when he was debating on shooting himself with an arrow he was picked up and flown to the helicarrier. He managed to look up and notice it was Vision that had brought him here.

"I'm truly sorry about your family."

Clint couldn't say anything, he was too broken. He had lost everything in all in one day. What was there to live for?

/

In the middle of the ocean a war was breaking out. The lab rats, his children and Leo against the whole island of students. Who was led by none other than Sebastian and Marcus. Who thrive for revenge. Marcus had explained that he had helped free Sebastian and made him bionic again. Thanks to him for showing how to create bionic chips.

"Douglas! We have to leave!"

That was his brother, he has been hit a few and he knows there's no coming out of here alive. Good thing he has a safe place to go to the heal. There was a piercing scream which caused him to turn and see his brother's niece fall to the fall. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she was gasping for air.

"Donald, retreat!" without another word he ran over to the human girl and picked her up before running off towards the back up hydra hoop.

Douglas' brother and along with six bionic teens ran after him. They needed to get to the homeland and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Emma Stone; Thank you, I appreciate you reviewing.**

 **LabRatsWhore; I know pretty sad, but it will lighten up, a bit. A few more chapters before I put some smut/lemon in.**

Twenty- eight thousand feet. That's how high he was, but he couldn't care less about how high he was. After escaping to the mainland they broaded Davenport's jet. This jet wasn't like the one Eddie some how hacked his way on. This jet was larger, faster, equipped with a medical unit and a room full of capsules. But he couldn't care about that, his brother's niece was in the medical unit, unconscious and it was his fault once again. It was his fault that Leo and Tasha were tooken by Victor Krane, his fault his brother, Tasha and Leo were almost killed by Adam, Bree and Chase, his fault that the world found out about bionic humans, mainly Adam, Bree and Chase. It was his fault that Leo had a crushed arm, his fault that his brother almost died twice from Krane, his fault that they had lost the island and is now on the run. With all the mayhem and destruction he caused he's better off returning to the dark side.

"Douglas!"

He cringed, even though it's his brother calling him. But he has a strong feeling that it's only a matter of time that Donald kicks him out of their lives. With a heavy sigh, he looks at the unconscious dark skinned woman before heading towards the cockpit even though the jet is piloted by a AI, that he created for his brother. Legion, is everything Eddie is not, more helpful, smarter and among other things. Douglas entered the cockpit to see his brother looking at the GPS that is between the fuel and gas meters.

"Did you put in the right coordinates for this safehouse of yours?"

Douglas mentality rolled his hazel- blue eyes, after Donald let him go from Davenport Industries, he had to fake his death to escape the government that his brother bestowed on him. He had a bit of money and created a nice home before he came into contact with Krane and he was able to buy a bigger house where he created Marcus, to help with his revenge on his brother. But that is the first house he lived in since his brother took Adam, Bree and Chase, it's full of memories and it's shield off, unknown but to him, now his brother and the kids. So to answer his brother's question,

"Of course..."

Douglas was cut off by the jet rocking, the lights were flashing. The jet rocked again causing him to stumble a bit.

"We're running low on fuel, we have to land."

Douglas nodded in understanding before leaving the cockpit to tell the kids to buckle up and make sure Sherise's bed was secured for landing, because it's going to be a bumpy ride.

/

At the Avengers new headquarters things were going well for the team, minus their broken archer. Vision had settled in remarkably, he has been trying to get a whole of Tony Stark but the genius, billionaire, iron superhero seem to not have a time or day for him. Wanda Maximoff had settled in being a Avenger pretty nicely, even though the death of her older twin devastated her hugemendslty. But the help of a fellow new recruits, Sam Wilson, helps. Hawkeye stood in his private sector, he didn't want to be bothered and didn't the consent pitty glances. Plus he couldn't see everyone so happy, not when he had lost everything. A sound in his room caused him to crouch before rolling across the room and got his bow before preparing to shoot.

"Easy there, Clint. It's just me..."

Natasha, Clint dropped his bow and fell against the wall. He hasn't cried since he had to shoot those innocent people when he had no choice. It was either Fury or the young couple that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A hand on his thigh caused him to look to his left to see the Black Widow's intense green eyes.

"I miss Linda and the kids, they were the closest to the family I never got to have. At least until now..."

Clint was looking at his arrows scattered across the floor before he cast his pale blue eyes on his fellow team- mate, Natasha smiled weakly before squeezing the archer's thigh.

"I wasn't completely honest about the Red Room." Natasha paused but when her friend didn't say anything she continued, "For graduation I didn't go through everything. I managed to hold the liquid until I could urinate it out."

Clint put his head in his hand before looking up, "What are you saying, Natasha?"

The Black Widow smiled lightly, "I'm pregnant, Clint."

Clint couldn't believe his ears and that's saying something, he's freaking Hawkeye for crying out loud. He shook his head before taking a deep breath. "Whose the father? Please don't say the Hulk."

Natasha rolled her eyes, at least she's getting pieces of her brother back. "It's not Bruce..."

A all to familiar voice rang through the room from the entrance, "I am,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Awww, I hope you feel better. Here's another chapter, this is for you, enjoy.**

Clint looked towards his room entrance and wasn't too surprised to see Captain America leaning against the door frame. But Steve? This wasn't something he would expect from America's golden boy. "I was thinking Banner or Stark, but not Mister Language."

Natasha punched the older man on the arm, causing Clint to groan and grab his abused arm as Steve sighed. They were never going to let him live it out. Crouching low he looked at his team-mate with bright blue eyes.

"I normally wouldn't do things unsafe but it was that one or two moments I forgot about being America's poster boy." Steve paused before looking at Natasha, "I promise to be there..."

Natasha sighed through her nose before smiling lightly, "I know wonder boy."

Clint listened to his two friends, he was happy that Steve and Natasha gets to have a somewhat of a happy ending. But he still has lost everything to Ultron. Taking a quick glance at Black Widow and Captain America before grabbing his bow and arrows, then made a fast exit. Natasha went to go after her friend but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Steve looking down at her, now standing and shaking his head.

"Let him go. He needs time, and there's no telling how long it would take to heal a broken heart."

Natasha inhaled and exhaled before sitting back against the wall, she knew Steve was right, she just hoped Clint doesn't do anything stupid or something he's going to regret. Meanwhile Clint was in his private training area, he has been like this since he first joined S. H. I. E. L. D., practicing helps settle his nerves.

"Figure you would be here, Legolas."

Clint lowered his bow to his side before turning to see Tony Stark sitting on one of the benches. "What do you want, Stark?"

Tony wiped his hands on his dark blue jeans, that Clint noticed was a little bit too tight. "Just want to help relieve some stress."

Clint grimaced when he felt Tony walk behind him and wrap his arms around him, he tensed when he felt something poking him in the ass. "Please tell me that's your phone..."

Tony breathed through his nose before breathing in the archer's ear, "You tell me, Hawk."

Clint could be classified as bisexual, he has slept with a handful of men before he married Linda. Fury is one of the many men he slept with. He has also slept with Coulson, he has never considered sleeping with Tony...until now. It wouldn't have any strings and he needs to forget at least for a half an hour. Making up his mind, he turned around and crashed his lips on to the billionaire's. Tony to be honest wasn't expecting that to happen but he pushed that to the back of his mind and grabbed the archer by the back of his neck and pulled him close before kissing back. Clint thrust his tounge into Tony's mouth before pushing him against a wall. Tony moaned breathlessly before grabbing Clint's ass as he deepen the kiss.

Tony after two minutes, broke apart and leaned his head against his friend's. "You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you."

Clint grinned before grabbing Iron Man's dick, causing the billionaire to moan. Tony closed his eyes before grinding against the archer's hand. The younger man smirked before unzipping the older man's jeans. He fell to his knees before pulling his friend's dick out and into his waiting hot mouth.

"Ooooh god..."

He couldn't even finish his thoughts. Clint had took his whole length in his mouth and halfway down his throat. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as Clint began to bob his head up and down. Clint smiled at the moans and groans leaving Stark's slightly ajar mouth. He picked up the pace before running his tongue down the underline before thrusting it into the slit. Causing Tony to buck his hips against Hawkeye's face.

"Fuck Legolas! Nnnff..."

Tony could feel his climax rising. It's been a long time since he gotten a real good blow job. Since he started dating Pepper, that sexual activity went out the window. She hasn't and will not do that. He couldn't be mad but now, he doesn't have to worry about pent up frustrations,maybe. With a throaty growl he grabbed Clint's head and began to thrust his rather large dick in and out of the younger man's mouth and throat.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, mmmmmhhhhh. Shiiiiit..."

With a hard thrust, Stark shot a load deep into Clint's throat. Clint pulled back before savoring the salty taste of the hot cum before swallowing. Tony couldn't take it anymore and had to fuck the archer and now. He growled before standing Clint up and bend him over the bench. He roamed his hands around Clint's ass before yanking down his leather pants. To see he was going commando.

"Such a naughty hawk..."

Tony sucked on his fingers before slowly thrusting a figure in the. former spy's ass. Clint couldn't form a suitable sentence, it was painful but also blissful. Stark was scissoring his fingers and hitting his prostate.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Jesus! This...mmmmmhhhhh...is better than...uhhhhh...jerking off..."

Tony grinned before reaching his other hand around the archer's waist and began to jerk his impressive cock. "Tell me...Legolas,...what do you think about when you jerk off?"

Clint moaned before closing his eyes as he thrust his hips back, meeting Stark's fingers. "mmmmm...what would you like to know?..."

Tony rubs his still slick dick and put it at the archer's entrance. "Are you sure, Barton? There's no stopping once we began."

Clint knew this. He was ready for whatever the outcome might leads. He wanted this, no he needed this. "Tony please, I need this..."

Tony nodded and grunted before slowly thrusting into Clint's ass. Clint closed his eyes and grips the edge of the bench as he moans softly from the pain before his eyes snapped open from the intense pleasure. The billionaire groans from the tightness around his dick as he thrust in and out.

Clint whimpers as Tony hits his prostate. "Ooooh shit, Stark..." he moans loudly. "You're so big..."

Tony grabs Clint's hips as he changes his angle and thrusts deeper and faster into his friend's ass. He groaned before moaning in the younger man's ear. "You love to be fucked by my big dick? Don't you?"

The dirty talk from Tony sent Clint over the edge. "Oh my God!"

Tony moans as he started thrusting like a jack-rabbit, before wrapping his hand around Clint 's dick and started pumping.

"Fuck Stark!" Clint yells breathlessly.

"Oh God...Legolas!" Tony whimpers as he fills the archer's hole with his hot load before slumping against his back.

Clint cums into Tony's hand and onto his own stomach. Tony takes a deep breath before turning his friend over and crashing his mouth against Clint's swollen lips. With a heavy sigh he stood back before helping Clint stand.

After fixing his clothes, Tony looks at Clint who was fixing his clothes, "I'm not going to pretend I know how it feels to lose a love one or a child,"

Clint zipped his black and dark purple vest. "I'm confused. You fucked me and you're with Pepper?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, "You weren't concern about me being in a relationship before." after receiving a glare, the billionaire sighed. "No. I'm no longer with Pepper. I think for the best but Pepper and I have a son who just graduated from MIT. He wants to come here."

Clint grabbed his bow before squeezing his friend's shoulder, "Our time is not promised, you should be spending as much time with him than pushing him away. The world doesn't need another Anthony Stark."

Tony watched Clint leave the room before he narrowed his brown eyes, as he realized his friend's implement. "Hey!"


End file.
